AAHH
by Jugenmujugenmugokonosurikireka
Summary: Peridot hurts her hand and has to go to the hospital.


"BOOM!" was the sound made... Ok, maybe it was more like 1 trillion times bigger and louder, finally, after all those years, it was the end, the end of the war, Homeworld was defeated, the gems were victorious, and, they decided to go out for pizzas after the fight, everyone was happy, it was a good end, they could have lived happily ever after, but then, it happened

"AAHH" Screams Peridot

"Peridot! Are you ok!?" Asks an worried Steven

"Ouch" Complains Peridot "I hurt my touch stumps in this thing"

"Hey Peri, you're supposed to hold a knife by the handle, not by the blade!" Says Amethyst

"Oh, shut up" Says Peridot angry

"Steven, heal her hand" Says Garnet

"Ok" Says Steven

"Wait! No! No! Don't even think about it!" Says Peridot

"What?" Asks Steven

"You're not putting this substance into my body!" Says Peridot with a traumatized face "Seing what you do in the "bathroom" was enough!"

"Can't you regenerate?" Asks Lapis

"Are you crazy?" Says Peridot "I'm an Era-2 Peridot, we don't "Regenerate""

"So, what do you want us to do?" Asks Pearl "Take you to a human hospital and say that you're from another planet?"

In the hospital:

"So" Says the doctor "A Era-2 Peridot, from the planet Homeworld... I think I know what you need, I'll be back in a minute"

... ... ...

"What?" Asks Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl simultaneously

"Oh, you guys didn't knew?" Says Steven "Humans found out about aliens decades ago, they already live in society"

"How did we miss that?" Asks Pearl

"Well, we do live in a hidden temple, next to a small city in the middle of nowhere, of course we're going to miss some things" Says Amethyst

'She has a point" says Garnet

20 minutes later:

"So, why is he taking so long?" Asks Peridot

"Well, some hour ago we destroyed 962.4 billion gems with a super upgraded laser light cannon, so, most doctors are probably busy." Says Lapis

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Ok" Pearl breaks the silence "If you guys need me, I'll be in the waiting room"

"I'm going too" Says Garnet "There is a TV there."

"And I'll go look for a soda machine" Says Amethyst

"I'll make sure that they don't destroy anything" Says Steven

"Ok" Says Peridot "It's only you and me now, Lazuli, best friends stay together, right?"

Lapis flies away through the window

4 minutes later

Another stretcher is placed near Peridot, in it, there is a small purle and white alien, who had the inferior part of his body, and one of his arms cut off

"Hi" Says Peridot

"What?" Says the angry alien

"I'm Peridot" Says Peridot with a smile "Are you ok there? It doesn't seem very confortable"

The alien looks at her with an agry look, similar to the one Yellow Diamond likes to give her

In the waiting room:

"Did you guys see that penguin being taken to emergence?" Asks Steven "I think it was one of those penguins that can't fly, it's a very common problem, and most penguin don't even know they have it"

"Where did you learn of of this medic stuff?" Asks Amethyst

"Me and the daughter of a doctor literaly became the same person, several times" Says Steven

"Ohhhh" Says the gems

Back to Peridot:

Due to Peridot's extreme annoyance, the purple white alien was moved to another room, in his place, was placed a human with a broken leg

"So" Says the human "What happened to you?"

"I got hurt while using a powerful weapon without the proper training" Says Peridot "What about you?"

"Car accident" Says the human

"Oh" Says Peridot "My friend Garnet was hit by a car once"

"Did she broke something?" Asks the human

"Yeah, a lot of things" Says Peridot "She broke the glass, the hood, the engine, the tires..."

In the waiting room:

"...And that's how Homeworld was made" Says Pearl, smiling after finishing her story about breathtaking beauty, intriguing, immersive environments and loveably goofy aesthetic

"How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" Asks Steven

Pearl's smile disapears as it becomes an expressionless look, right before she panics and runs away screaming

"I'll talk about this moment next time someone asks why we love Pearl so much" Says Amethyst

Back to Peridot:

"...But the good thing is, I wasn't using my favorite glove when it happened" Says Peridot "Those infinity gems were hard to find"

"Oh, that's nice, Peridot" Says the human

"Hey, Mr. Human" Says a nurse "We're ready to start your surgery"

"Oh, ok" Says the human as the nurse takes his stretcher away "See you later Peridot"

"Bye Mr. Human" Says Peridot waving "His a very nice guy"

In Mr. Human's place, they place a brown coyote, severely hurt and full of bandages

"Let me guess" Says Peridot "Blue guy?"

The coyote nods

"In the middle of the desert?"

The coyote nods

"Too fast?"

The coyote nods

"Too many rocks?"

The coyote nods

"The machines don't work properly?"

The coyote nods

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Says Peridot while having a flashback

In the waiting room:

"Hey guys, check it out" Says Amethyst "There was a doctor in the bathroom with this glowing thing that can open doors, hack computers, deactivate bombs, blow things up, heat up the food, take your dog to a walk, steal your neighbour's WiFi and it also heals cancer, however, it does not work as a screwdriver"

"How did you get it from him?" Asks Garnet

"I hit him in the head very hard, and he started glowing, for some reason, then I took it and ran" Says Amethyst

"Oh" Says Garnet and Steven

Back to Peridot:

"Seriously" Says Peridot "Where the duck happened t that doctor? There were three guys that got here after me and were treated before, is it because I'm the main character? That's Main Characist! I'll sue you"

"Wait, Miss Peridot" Says a nervour doctor coming back into the room "You'll be treated right now, please, do not sue our hospital, we cannot be accused of Main characterism again."

"It took you that long for the treatment to be ready?" Asks Peridot

"Actually, it took me two seconds, but I like to watch Peridots talking with random pacients" Says the doctor

... ... ...

"Yeah, I know, I have issues" Says the doctor "Let's go"

The doctor takes Peridot's stretcher to a room so they can treat her injuries

In the waiting room:

The gems are watching TV while waiting for Peridot to come back, when, suddenly, the TV goes off, along with all the lights

"Hey, they were just taking his trachea out of his teeth." Says Steven

All the doctors look at him with an angry look, since he watches Under the Knife, a show that in no way represent a real emergency room

"It's a blackout" Says Garnet "Don't you guys have a generator?"

"We sold it so we could buy more cleaning material" Says a doctor "What, never wondered why hospitals are alway so white?"

... ... ...

"Ok, I'll fix it" Says Garnet while getting up

On the outside:

"Ok, here it is" Says Garnet oppening the power box

Garnet uses her eletric powers to bring light back to the hospital

"HOORAY!" Everyone inside the hospital celebrates, fireworks are used, and some planes start flying around the hospital doing incredible aerial maneuvers to celebrate

"The people in this city really like eletricity" Says Garnet

Garnet was going back to the waiting room, until a doctor stops her

"Wait" Says the doctor "How did you do that?"

"I can generate eletricity with my hands" Says Garnet

"Oh, can you please help with a thing I'm working on?" Asks the doctor

"Ok" Says Garnet

"WAIT" Another person scream

"Don't beliave this man" Says the person revealing himself as another doctor "He's just going to show you another failed attempt of make up for his failures, come with me and you can help with a real scientific experiment"

"Ok" Says Garnet following the other doctor

"Wait" Says the first doctor "don't believe in this idiot, he calls it science, but he's only playing with legos"

"Playing with legos?" Say the other doctor "How dare you, I'm building and entire living creature through an ambiguous method consisting of chemistry and alchemy, all I need now is enough energy to make him wake up"

"Oh, shut up" Says the first doctor "You're just making a big toy"

"Better than play with a car all day" Says the other doctor

"Playing with a car?" Says the angry first doctor "I'm trying to invent time travel, a concept that humanity has dreamed of for centuries, and all i need now is 1.21 Gigawatts to make it work"

"With a freaking DeLorean?" Asks the other doctor

"DON'T LISTEN TO NEITHER OF THEM!" Says another doctor "The best use for your power is, clearly, roasting this potatoe.

"Oh shut up" Says the first doctor

"That's stupid, we're talking about serious things" Says the other doctor

"This is serious" Says the thirth doctor 'I'm hungry"

They all start screaming to each other, and none of them noticed that Garnet wasn't there anymore

In the waiting room:

"Why take you so long?" Asks Amethyst

"Science" Says Garnet

"Ok?" Says Amethyst confused

"Ok, I'm back" Says Peridot entering the room

"Peridot" The gems say simultaneously

"So, how was the treatment?" Asks Steven

"Well, I actually didn't needed it" Says Peridot "Looks like Era-2 Peridots can regenerate, it just takes some time, isn't it funny? We didn't even needed to come here in the first place"

Peridot smiles

... ... ...

"So" Says Steven "Let's go finish that pizza?"

"Yeah" The gems say simultaneously

Then they finished the pizza and lived happily ever after, I think, maybe, maybe not, maybe they lived a sad life, or maybe they didn't lived forever, I don't know, who knows?


End file.
